Of love and Mates
by Vatimiss
Summary: Arthur just lost his second, Kiku, and found a teen bathing in a nearby creek. Alfred doesn't like the leader of the pack, Arthur, and his opinion of Arthur is not helped (or is it?) by the fact of Arthur's courting. Add in the fact that Alfred is a 'gifted male', Alfred's brother, and a Frenchman after Alfred since Alfred is with Arthur and you have a complicated love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first 'author's corner'. This fic came in inspiration from all the lovely fics that portrayed Arthur as a beta or omega. With Arthur's attitude I felt the position didn't suit for his character, but this is just my opinion Something about America being taken over is amazing, that and the fact that Arthur once claimed all seven seas and took over many lands. So England as a Alpha! America as a Beta!**

"Arthur-San, it has been nice working with you." Kiku bowed and his new mate, a dark headed man, nodded his head as well. His bow was directed to a messy blond that sat on a red elegant chair, contrasting the simple clothes he wore.

Arthur twirled a knife around in his fingers, slow enough not to cut himself but fast enough that the blade was starting to blur. He nodded and smiled "It's a pity you don't want to remain in my pack, even if you no longer felt you could be my second."

Kiku smiled as well "You need a stronger second and a mate as well. I'm sure one of the Betas or Omegas will catch your eye. I'm glad to have the chance to start a pack of my own with Heracles." Kiku glanced at his dark haired mate, who smiled.

"Yes well, as a second you were quite useful. As for a mate, I want a little challenge." Arthur smirked at the thought, a plaything for him sounded like a grand idea.

Kiku bowed once more then left, wishing many pack members well as he left the camp.

Arthur stretched, body bending slightly, exposing layers of wiry muscle and some light scars as his shirt road up on his chest. He stood and, yawning while he walked, exiting his tent. _I need a good hunt to help me decide what to do with this whole second problem._

Jogging through the small village Arthur noticed the spring preparations were coming along well. _His village was growing stronger, _Arthur thought with pride. He jogged past tents that were still lying on the ground but many more were in the process of being set up or all ready finished. The soft clearing gave way to forest and Arthur sped up, running to think and feel his body tense and stretch with stride.

The forest was growing green, but with all the song birds one could already notice the arrival of the spring season. Arthur grinned and pushed onward, not afraid of getting lost because he had his own fresh trail to follow back.

He slowed as he came to the border, his pack's scent covering the ground with a clear warning. Arthur turned as if to return the way he came when he heard a splash in the nearby creek. Straining his ears to the unclaimed territory, he heard light splashes. _Not an animal then,_ he mused. _Maybe a traveler?_

He had heard no traveler's cries, and they had to ask passage or proceed around his territory. Curious, he followed the faint sounds. The closer Arthur got to the creek, the louder the noise.

He was straying a few miles into the unmarked territory. He crouched and preceded even slower, pushing aside bushes to gain access to the view of the creek.

There bathing in the small river was the most beautiful person he ever saw.

Arthur was shocked into a silent assessment of the man before him.

The man's skin was a darker shade then his own, but still light and even toned. Firm muscles covered his body, but still soft looking in many spots. Bright blond hair, darker then Arthur's and more subtle than light brown, normal except a cowlick that stood up against the weight of the water that the man was dosing himself with.

The man, in his late teens, did not notice Arthur's peeking. _If only the water were more shallow! _Arthur lent forward, leaves rustling under his hand. The blond teen twirled around halfway, and grew aware of Arthur. Seeing the fear flash in the teen's, beautiful, lovely, wide blue eyes, Arthur stood and called to him.

A bad idea since the dirt under Arthur's foot closest to the edge shifted, effectively dunking Arthur into the water. When Arthur gained air again, the teen was gone.

Arthur quickly swam to the other bank. Climbing out, he smelt the boy's trail; fearful and with such a wonderful scent under that. That boy smelt and looked far better than all the males and females in his camp.

_And unmated!_ Arthur smirked; this boy was going to be his.


	2. Question for readers (Not story)

I'm sorry for not updating, I just feel guilty by working on one story and not another…

Anyway, I have a question for Y'all. How should this story play out? Should Arthur win Alfred's trust and love? Or should Arthur force Alfred like in some of my darker stories? Review or somehow get in contact with me to vote.

Also, explaining myself. (That's hard) There are many Omegaverse! Stories, but I like wolves so I add more Wolf-like themes. I believe Arthur mentions something like howls in the story? In my dimension, a howler is an instrument like a horn used for communication. People had admired the wolves pack setup, so some took to calling their groups as packs but others think this is degrading and prefer communes or communities. And that is my explanation. I'll try to explain it more with hints in the story.

Good day to you, may you live long. -Vatimiss


End file.
